


Music

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [78]
Category: Livide (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Related, Dark, F/F, Horror, Minor Character Death, Romantic Friendship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Momma never lets herplaywith the other girls. Never lets her dance, or sing along with a melody.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> I strangely have a lot of horror fics for this 100 Days of Femslash, but I am a horror freak so there's that ppppftttttttttt anyway if you need a foreign horror film to check out randomly Livide has the prettiest blood I've ever seen for this genre and I recommend it if you like a decent twist. Any thoughts/comments on this welcomed!

 

078\. Music

*

Momma never lets her _play_ with the other girls. Never lets her dance _,_ or sing along with a melody.

Glimpsing outside her bedchamber, Anna sees one of the little ballerinas sulking to a closet-door, hanging up her baby-pink pointe slippers. There's no joy or prancing in her elegant, _human_ rhythm.

"Hello?" the little girl whispers.

Anna grins widely and silently, backing away with the door open, inviting her in with a friendly hand-gesture. Her curiosity outweighs her doubtful bemusement, as the little, dark-haired girl follows her.

She takes Anna's small, cold hand, tightening their fingers.

"Do you live here?"

The question lingers between them as Anna leads her, still grinning, to her quaint, indoor tea party. There's no more chairs left available, all taken by her stuffed dolls with their dead, rotting animal heads and fleshy, pale hands cradling their cups.

A softened, startled gasp when Anna presses herself against the little girl's back, brushing her cold, _cold_ lips to her neck. She smells so good — lilacs and fragrant hair oils and young, _hot_ blood. Anna's fangs sink in without warning, ripping open a fragile, shuddering vein. She gulps down that _life_ , as the little girl shrieks and trembles.

She holds her new and last _friend_ close to her, embracing her warmth and heartbeat. Something Anna could never feel.

Dark red splatters against her pristine, alabaster ballerina costume.

In a misplaced, blissful affection, Anna mouths her corpse's throat, pressing lips over and over to a little, white jaw, dropping her onto the tea-table.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
